the next level
by sirenix777
Summary: This is my second story.It is about Ky,Maya and the Winx


**THE SECOND LEVEL**

**After winning many Kairu challenges and defeating their evil enemy Lokar. Ky and his friends will have to battle against the new, stronger and evil E-Teams, who will soon create their Master. Master Bodai and Connor Stax decided that Team Stax with their leaders Ky and Maya, should take a holiday cruise to the Pacific Ocean while not nearing the Bermuda Triangle. They were so happy. Thank you so much Master Bodai said Boomer. After that Master Bodai wanted to talk to Ky and Maya alone. Do you still rember that you two will have journet to the center of the Earth again. Yes. You two will have to leave the cruise at the nearest point to the Bermuda Triangle. Then you will have to swim to the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle. But what will happen to Boomer? asked Ky. He will go home to his family in the farm said Master next morning their ship took now we have another mission to journey back to the center of the earth again, said Ky. Yeah ,said Maya. Okay I think we are getting close to our take off point so we better be ready.I think that rock over there is our signal said Maya. Once they reached the rock Ky and Maya jumped into the crystal blue water of the Pacific Ocean. The swam until they saw the mouth of the are we suposed to get to the bottom of this huge and powerful whirpool. Easy we swim and fight the current . .Ky opened his mouth to say something,but Maya grabbed him by the arm and swam towards the dived into the whirpool and was also trying to fight the strong current but they finally made it to the bottom safe and sound. What just happend?! said Ky. Well we manage to fight one of the strongest currents ever together. Then a beautiful fairy appeared in front of them. Congragulations you have suceed to get to the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle. I am Aisha,the fairy of waves and the princess of are Maya and Ky right. Right said both of them in an unsion.I am a member of the wink club and so is your sister and so are you, said Aisha with a kind smile. My sister ? I will tell about all of them right now. But Maya we have our own mission right. Don't worry this won't take long. Alright. (the story begins) I am Aisha the fairy of waves as you already know my kingdom is Andros I am also a harmonix guardian fairy. Our group leader is Bloom your is the princess of parents are King Orital and Queen is the fairy of the Dragon's is Stella. She the princess if is the can be a drama queen is the fairy of the shining sun. Then thre is Flora a kind heart nature the princess of All Green the fairy of can be able to talk to trees and is Musa the fairy of is the princess Melody can solve and there is Techna the fairy of the princess of Technodust can fix any digital gadget in the finally Roxy princess of Tir Nan is the fairy of we have come the eight fairy you, princess of what fairy am I? asked Maya.I have no idea any way lets continue with your journey to the center of the Earth again shall did you know where we were going and do you know Master long story I will tell you on the thats how we know Master Bodai finished we are the next portal to the center said are we going to go down to the bottom of that asked will have to fight the current with a tail said Aisha.A tail great, where are we suppose to get a tail?said Ky. Wait a second, i think Harmonix is just enough to fight the current said Maya. Yeah why did'nt I think of you are the only one that is able to transform said Maya. You are able to do it to you know just belive you can advised Maya hold hands with Aisha and closed their they both transformed into Harmonix did it cheered they manage to get to the other dimension Andros. I am the fairy of magic said Maya. Well done Maya congragulated lets get guys how am I going fly asked Ky. I just got an idea said Maya. DRAGON WING she said. Then a dragon wing appeared around Ky and started to have the same spell that your sister used said Aisha. Wow a fairy of are a very powerful fairy and the last one existing**


End file.
